


he doesn't wanna let him go

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Three's Company [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autism, Babies, Cliffhangers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, closest i could think of, since its mentioned but not important to the plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: J.T. chuckled, nodding along. He glanced down at Alexandria after a moment, then up at Gravy, and bit his lip. Gravy tilted his head as he stared back at J.T., a confused smile on his face."Do… Can…" J.T. squeezed his eyes shut, huffing a nervous breath. "Can you watch Alexandria for the night? Tyson and I, um…" J.T. made a vague hand motion, hoping Gravy and Cale would understand what he meant. "Since Alexandria was born. And I'd like to tonight. Give him a nice surprise."
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Graves/Cale Makar, Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: Three's Company [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729
Kudos: 5





	he doesn't wanna let him go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's part seven! I hope you guys enjoy it! Though, you might wanna murder me or some shit because I wanted to murder myself when one of my friends pointed something out to me. So like. Have fun. Also. With the autism tag. Please don't come headhunting. I'm autistic myself. So like. It's not like I'm doing this from a neurotypical perspective. I have experience because I deal with it personally on a daily basis. Alright. Now that that is taken care of. Please send all pitchfork mobs by express mail if you're gonna send them. I'd rather get it over and done with as fast as possible. Just wanna atone for my sins in a timely manner, ya know?
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's a fictional universe created to help me cope with the stresses of quarantine and all that comes with it.
> 
> The title is a play on a lyric from "Lose You" by Jordan Davis.

Dr. Sweeney had been right. Socializing with people that weren’t Tyson, Mel, and Gabe had done J.T. well. It felt nice to catch up with Gravy and Cale just the three of them outside of the rink for what felt like the first time since last season. 

  
  


Even though J.T. had been having slight difficulties in connecting with Alexandria (Dr. Sweeney had warned him that it was a symptom of postpartum), Adam seemed not to sense the connection issues. He took to J.T. as soon as he walked in the door, clinging onto him like a burr. Gravy and Cale had tried _multiple_ times to disentangle their son from around J.T.’s pant leg, each time coming out unsuccessful. Adam was far too determined to cling as tightly as he could to J.T. and it seemed as if he would never let go.

  
  


Gravy managed to convince his son to let go after what felt like an eternity by handing him his favourite Barbie. Adam had lit up and rushed away to go play with her after he took a moment to examine the doll. J.T. chuckled and shook his head. Gravy and Cale both shrugged as the trio had made their way to the living room to watch Kerf’s game. 

  
  


By the time the third period had rolled around, Alexandria was asleep on J.T.’s chest. J.T. still felt disconnected from his daughter. He felt _beyond_ guilty that he didn’t find the thought and image of his five-month-old asleep on his chest to be a precious one. He knew the only way for the disconnect to get better was to allow it to disappear in the first place. Which was why he left Alexandria to sleep peacefully, her thumb in her mouth even though it caused him great anxiety.

  
  


While J.T., Gravy, and Cale watched the hockey game, Adam played with his Barbies in the corner of the room. He flew them through the air and jammed them into each other. J.T. could only assume that Adam was using the dolls as superheroes to act out an action sequence. His assumption was only further proven correct when Adam lifted one of the doll’s arms and made blaster noises. J.T. smiled and looked back to the television.

  
  


Kerf must’ve sensed the fact that J.T. had looked back. For right at the moment that J.T. caught sight of the puck, Kerf had deflected into the net for his hat trick. Gravy and Cale high-fived each other and gave a silent cheer. J.T. looked at them with appreciation as he gave them a small nod. He glanced at Alexandria. She still slept soundly on his chest. J.T. sighed as he felt some of the anxiety from before starting to subside. He knew it would take a while to be gone completely but he was grateful for this step in the right direction. 

  
  


“Adam, look,” Cale said as he pointed to the screen. “Uncle Alex scored his third goal.”

  
  


It was almost as if Cale had said nothing; Adam went about playing with his Barbies, not reacting to anything around him. Cale sighed and slouched back against the couch. Gravy put his hand on his husband’s shoulder and linked their ankles together. Cale brought his hand up and placed it over top of Gravy’s. J.T. watched as they shared a sympathetic look.

  
  


A couple of minutes later, the end of the game horn sounded. Adam looked away from his dolls and up to the television. He looked at the screen for a moment before looked over to his fathers. Cale looked at Adam softly, while Gravy looked a little defeated.

  
  


“It says four to zero,” Adam mumbled as he pointed to the television. “Did Uncle Alex get the fourth?”

  
  


“Yeah, buddy, he did,” J.T. said with a smile. He turned the smile towards Gravy and Cale; they gave him a look of appreciation in return. 

  
  


Adam stared back blankly. A few beats passed before Adam nodded. He turned back to his dolls and went about what he had been doing with them beforehand. J.T. sighed and raked a hand down his face as he looked over at Gravy and Cale. 

  
  


Cale had his head on Gravy’s shoulder and his hand on his husband’s knee. Gravy had a hand in Cale’s hair as he rubbed small circles into his husband’s scalp. J.T. softened as he sunk back into the couch. After a moment of silence, Cale looked up at J.T., his eyes expressing the slightest look of exhaustion.

  
  


"I don't know if we told you or not," Cale said as he looked away from J.T. to look up at Gravy. Gravy gave a weak nod and placed a kiss on Cale's temple. "Well. There are two things, actually."

  
  


J.T. straightened himself on the couch, making sure not to disturb his sleeping daughter on his chest. She snuffled; J.T. bristled, afraid that he had awoken her. A beat passed. And then another. Alexandria continued to sleep soundly on J.T.'s chest. J.T. let out a relieved breath as he focused his attention back towards Gravy and Cale.

  
  


"We're expecting another baby," Gravy said, bringing his hand down to squeeze his husband's knee. "Our surrogate called this morning to tell us that the in vitro she did with Cale worked."

  
  


"That's awesome," J.T. said, genuinely excited for his teammates, his _friends._ "I'm so happy for you two."

  
  


Gravy and Cale both smiled softly at J.T. before they quickly kissed each other. Cale dropped his head back against his husband's shoulder after that, bringing his arm around Gravy's back. Gravy put his head on top of Cale's head, putting his hand on Cale's knee and rubbing it gently.

  
  


"What was the second thing?"

  
  


"Adam was diagnosed with autism last week," Cale said, sighing. He ran a hand down his face as he looked at J.T. almost in defeat. "He's been… off since he was a baby. It's good to finally know what's wrong. It's just a lot to process because the world isn't exactly too kind to people like him."

  
  


Gravy pressed a kiss to his husband's temple as he ran his hand across Cale’s knee.

  
  


"What Cale is trying to say is that we're worried for Adam," Gravy said as he continued to rub Cale's knee. "We're worried about what's going to happen to him when he gets exposed to a school environment in August."

  
  


"I know kids can be mean," J.T. said, smiling sympathetically. "But I don't think any kid would pick on the son of Ryan and Cale Graves, the Avalanche's star defence couple."

  
  


Cale snorted and Gravy rolled his eyes.

  
  


"I think Erik and Samuel Johnson-Girard are our star defence couple," Cale said, chuckling.

  
  


J.T. chuckled, nodding along. He glanced down at Alexandria after a moment, then up at Gravy, and bit his lip. Gravy tilted his head as he stared back at J.T., a confused smile on his face.

  
  


"Do… Can…" J.T. squeezed his eyes shut, huffing a nervous breath. "Can you watch Alexandria for the night? Tyson and I, um…" J.T. made a vague hand motion, hoping Gravy and Cale would understand what he meant. "Since Alexandria was born. And I'd like to tonight. Give him a nice surprise."

  
  


Gravy and Cale looked at each other, having a wordless conversation that J.T. wasn't privileged to. After a moment, they looked at J.T. and nodded. Cale stood from the couch and scooped Alexandria off of J.T.'s chest. J.T. stretched his sternum, grunting when he felt the tightness subside. Cale looked down at J.T., a fond expression on his face when he noticed that J.T. was looking at Alexandria. Cale leaned forward, bringing Alexandria back toward her daddy. J.T. glanced at Cale, giving him a curt nod before he pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek. Alexandria snuffled, flexing her tiny hand against Cale's chest. 

  
  


J.T. felt a wave of emotion wash over him then. He bid a hasty goodbye, mumbling that Alexandria had enough formula and diapers in her bag to last her until afternoon. He hoped that Gravy and Cale understood him because he wasn't turning around; he couldn't deal with these feelings right now. Not without Tyson. He _needed_ his fiance.

  
  


The drive back to the house was interrupted by a rather substantial accident on the interstate. J.T. was stuck in gridlock traffic for close to two hours as the crash scene was dealt with. He tried to text or call Tyson to tell him that he would be home later than expected. It proved fruitless because his phone had died sometime between when he last used it during the second period and when he went to use it to get a hold of Tyson.

  
  


When traffic finally returned to a proper flow, J.T. exited the interstate at the next off-ramp. He didn't want to chance coming across another accident, knowing full well that this time of night on this stretch of interstate was notorious for them. He decided he would head home the safe way, even if it added an extra few minutes to his commute.

  
  


J.T. barely noticed that he took longer to get home because he was buzzing with excitement. He was keyed up beyond belief with ideas of what he wanted to do with Tyson as soon got to him. J.T. licked his lips as he rushed into the house.

  
  


All of the lights were off, save for the one inside his and Tyson’s bedroom. J.T. smiled as he made his way toward the door; if the light was on, it meant Tyson was awake. And that meant there was a higher chance for Tyson to get his surprise.

  
  


When J.T. reached the door, he froze. It was partially open and he could see Tyson sitting on their bed, looking at his computer screen. That in and of itself wouldn't have bothered J.T.. No, what _bothered_ J.T. was that Tyson was stripped down to his boxers, one of his hands inside of them while the other tweaked his nipple.

  
  


And _that_ only bothered him because he could see Kerf doing the same thing on Tyson's computer screen.


End file.
